Shuffle
by BetweenDreamsAndReality
Summary: They all thought it was just a harmless fashion show. None of them ever imagined they would be transported to a world of Cards where they are the royalty. Cardverse AU. Main Pairings: UsUk, GerIta, AusHun, RoChu and more on the side. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Charcoal

**Welcome to chapter one of Shuffle!**

***Sigh* I know what you are thinking. "I'm sick of all of these cardverse stories" but I was just inspired that I had to write it! **

**Anyways, it won't just focus on Spades like the other ones, now you get all four kingdom's (and the Joker's) POV!**

**Yet knowing me it is probably going to be mostly Spade-centric.**

**Also it's in first person. Just warning you. **

**Enough of my rambling and on with the story~**

**Warnings: Some language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Cardverse.**

* * *

~Shuffle 01~

"Explain to me one more time why I have to be a bloody _Queen_!?" Arthur shouted. Arthur Kirkland was draped in a dark blue jacket, white button down shirt, white cravat and white trousers. The Briton's usually untidy wiry blonde hair was slicked back and his emerald green orbs sparkled under the backstage lights. He held a gold circular clock in his pallid hands which he shook in my pale face. His large, untamed eyebrows furrowed. "I hope you know that I am _not_ a female!"

Arthur was always like this, a bit shrewd and overall full with pride; which is why he was the perfect Queen of Spades. He was a high end model I managed to find a few years ago in a bar quite drunk; yet no matter how many ridiculous types of attire I spilled onto him, he appeared just as magical.

I scowled. "Look, kid. Kiku's doing it too," I explained. I pointed over my black leather jacket to a Japanese man happily garbed in a purple cape adorning around a pink Japanese style robe. His sharp features, such as his expressionless brown eyes and cleanly cut chocolate hair reaching to his ears, exaggerated his immaculate soft skin. To complete the outfit, Kiku's small hands held a bouquet of heart shaped roses.

I managed to find Kiku Honda working in some sort of dress up cafe in New York City. I think it called a cosplay café or something. Honestly, I don't remember. He was eager to take this job because he needed the money to support his family back in Asia. Heck, he was so desperate he brought his older brother, Yao Wang, along; not that I minded or anything because he made a perfect Jack of Spades.

Yao was less reserved than Kiku, always trying to calm others down claiming he was older and wiser than everyone else. It would get a bit annoying at time but I guess you have to learn to be mature when you have approximately ten younger siblings.

"He's used to dressing up like a freak!" Arthur shouted. He flailed his hands in the hair for emphasis and glowered. "But don't think that I will not-"

"Hey dude! How do I look!?" a boisterous American voice interrupted. Alfred _F. _Jones twirled around dressed in a long light blue coat, purple vest and beige trousers. Hanging off his coat was a spade shaped clock. His square wired glasses covered a small portion of his sun kissed, lightly freckled face. His California sand colored hair shamed the gold plated crown that sat messily in his tresses. The only quirk was a small strand that never smoothed no matter how much gel he put in.

My apprentice, Peter, found Alfred a few years ago working diligently at the Fashion Institute of Technology, also known as F.I.T. in Manhattan. He was overjoyed to model, especially alongside his British colleague, yet he always yearned to design instead of model.

Arthur blushed a bit flustered. "Fine."

Although neither admitted it, I knew the two had loved each other from first glance, which wouldn't surprise anyone why I chose them to represent the King and Queen of Spades.

Alfred rolled his sapphire eyes. "You ready to be my Queen!?" he asked. He pulled the Briton in close by his slender waist, tugging at the buttons on the white slacks.

He pushed the taller, and more muscular, blonde off. "I am _not_ your Queen!"

I chuckled.

"I am _not_ done with you," he growled.

"Gil!" a female voice interrupted. "I think this corset is a bit too tight."

I turned around to see my childhood friend, Elizaveta Héderváry. She was struggling to tie the loose strands of her green corset together while skipping over.

As I told you, Elizaveta and I were longtime friends. She always dreamed of being a sergeant in the military instead of a social studies teacher, but I always saw her as a Queen. A beautiful Queen.

"And why doesn't _she_ have to wear a dress!?" Arthur exclaimed.

Elizaveta was wearing emerald trousers with a forest green puffy shirt tucked in neatly. An olive green corset wrapped around her waist, bulging out her already large breasts. Her lush brown locks encompassed her slender cheeks reaching halfway down her torso. In her right hand was platinum sword prop which her emerald gaze locked on.

The corners of my lips turned upwards reflexively. "Because she is awesome and _way_ manlier than you. Just be happy you're not actually _in_ a dress."

Arthur pouted and walked away with Alfred following behind like a lost puppy.

"Here let me loosen this," I said. I untangled the cluttered knots she tied together.

"Don't touch her!" another voice shouted, the clatter of heavy footsteps became distinct.

I scowled. "Ha! You think I'm going to steal her because I am just too awesome!"

And I was right, of course. Remember what I said about Elizaveta being a Queen? Well, that was how her husband treated her. It was as if she had no freedom with that stuffy aristocrat around. The only way she could agree to my fashion show was if Roderich would come along. And that is why I placed them as the Queen and Jack of Clubs, respectively.

Roderich Edelstein was dressed in a teal long coat reaching halfway down his white clover studded slacks. Tied around the Austrian's neck was a white cravat which nestled on top of his double breasted olive shirt. His light orbs were obscured by thin square frames and one curl of brown hair refused to fall as all of the others neatly did caressing his face.

"N-no," Roderich stuttered adverting his dark brown gaze, his weight shifted to his brown cane prop. "She is my wife and I do not think you should be touching her in those...areas."

I rolled my crimson eyes. "Look Mister Prissy Pants. Be happy that I even allowed you in _my_ awesome show."

He snorted and turned on his black loafers.

Elizaveta sighed and held up her light brown curls loosely as I retied the frilly green laces on her corset. "Sometimes he can just be so overprotective."

"I know what you mean," I explained and pointed to a burly blonde fidgeting under the backstage lights.

My younger brother, Ludwig Beilschmidt, never modeled for me or anyone else before, which made him overall unprofessional. He always wanted to join the German military or police force instead of prancing around on stage like a marionette. However, I ended up, err, _persuading_ him to come along and model in my Card Collection.

Clad as the King of Hearts, Ludwig was swathed in a red cloak lined with white fur hanging over a brown button down shirt and light red pants. Topping off his outfit was a red and gold crown which nestled in his gel-licked blonde locks. His icy blue eyes were engrossed upon a certain flamboyant Italian.

Feliciano Vargas was a foreign model from Italy, who lacked skills overall. He tended to stumble on stage or smile at the audience quite frequently. The only reason he was a famous model was because of his charming Grandfather.

The Italian was robed in a brown cotton tee shirt hanging loosely over his puffy pink pants. Draping his slender shoulders was a short red coat matching the beret which snuggled his auburn hair. His bronzed fingers wrapped tightly around a crimson flag sporting three pink hearts in a line.

"Thanks Gil," Elizaveta said. She laughed and ruffled my platinum hair making a light pink stain my cheeks.

"Five minutes everybody!" I exclaimed. I clapped my hands together and tried to hide my evil smirk.

"Five minutes?" a French accented voice stammered. His blonde bob of perfect silk locks peaked out of one of the cloak rooms. "I do not think I could make myself beautiful in five minutes!"

This was typical Francis Bonnefoy for you. I knew him since high school where we were infamous for pulling pranks and..._other _things that I do not feel comfortable repeating. I am a professional, after all.

Anyhow, the pompous blonde instantly agreed to be my King of Diamonds and was draped in a gold silk tunic unbuttoned near the top tucked into a pair of dark orange colored slacks with diamond prints lacing the frills. At the pinnacle of his golden locks was an orange and gold crown studded with diamonds to complete his attire.

I rubbed my temples "Well make due," I called.

"Well then," Francis snapped and slammed the door closed.

"Why is he even in this show? He only shows blatant disrespect for your work!" my Swiss model sneered.

Vash and his sister Lili Zwingli were both hardworking models. They began as assistants bringing coffee at one of the firms and climbed up the ladder of success just to be here today; which is why they envied Francis for working as minuscule as possible yet always attending various fashion shows and star studded parties.

Vash sported an orange jacket with white faux fur to match his puffy pants with white tights underneath. At the crown of his short gold locks was a small beret-like hat dotted with replica diamonds. Hanging over his peach under shirt was a diamond necklace that radiated a hue of colors under the backstage fluorescent lights.

His sister wore a puffy peace colored dress studded with diamonds near the lace fringes. Her short blonde hair was complimented by the yellow roses interwoven yet contrasted her piercing green eyes.

"I know," I muttered.

Vash rolled his eyes. "Lili! Let me redo your hair!" he shouted as his sister picked at the pricking roses.

"Just ignore him, da?" Ivan asked. Just his thick Russian voice made me jump out of my skin.

"Ivan! I told you to behave or I am kicking you out!" I muttered through clenched teeth.

He pouted immaturely. "You should've made me King of Diamonds."

I place a hand on my waist and asked "just why would I do that? The King of Clubs suits you. You are cold and heartless."

Ivan Brangski was my sports line model, given his broad shoulders and frightening appearance. He was a third-time Olympian in men's ice-skating yet decided to retire because he never brought home any medals, which somehow disgraced him enough to move to America.

The Russian model's entire fair-skinned body was clad in an emerald robe imprinted with forest green clubs. A small Russian style jacket lined with green fur matched his small furry hat that nestled in his platinum blonde hair.

He rolled his lavender eyes. "And what are _you _supposed to be?"

"I'm a Joker, duh!" I said as if it was the most obvious statement in the world.

Well known around the world for my creative and unique collections, I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt. I was wearing a charcoal colored leather jacket, the collar turned upwards for extra awesome-ness, with a scarlet print of the devil on the back. Hanging out of my skinny jeans was a sharp pointed tail to match my red horns that were planted in my silver hair.

He rolled his light irises and shrugged.

"Alright everybody, places people!" I exclaimed clapping my hands together to gather the twelve models. "Let's give them something they'll never forget." An evil smirk plastered my face as I led the first group of models on catwalk.

Model after model strutted flawlessly in their medieval style attire, each as beautiful as the one before. Their ornate attire shone off the flaring spotlights and flashes from the Cannon cameras of the photographers blinded their eyes. All 12 models sashayed my collection of the black stage before it was time for the finale.

The _real_ finale.

I slipped off my black leather glove and began to chant in my native tongue Jokerian. A red swirl immersed began growing from my finger tips and a mischievous leer grew on my face.

"Ve? What's happening?" Feliciano asked suddenly engulfed with the red crystals. He clung onto Ludwig's clothes and buried his face into his chest.

"Artie! Hold me!" Alfred cried.

"I'll hold you," Ivan said with a childlike smile.

My chanting ended and the scarlet crystal fog faded into the chill of the night.

"Where are we, aru?" Yao asked standing up and reached for his sword prop. He dusted off his long, royal blue overcoat studded with golden spades and white flowing trousers. Tangled in his raven black hair was a small circular hat with a light blue feather hanging off.

The entire group looked around the beautiful countryside with curious eyes. The orchid was stained in grey hues worn down by the harsh elements of time. The once lively vegetation domesticated from all four kingdoms was void of their dynamic shades and eventually greyed. What did remain were ruins of stone thrones, the embellishments wore off due to unruly conditions and four small arches, and each a shape resembling the emblem of playing cards.

"Don't you recognize your own home?" I finally asked hanging upside down from a tree like a bat.

The group looked at me with wild eyes. "What do you mean by home?" Roderich demanded.

I flipped backwards landing erect on the dew stained grass before bowing my head a slight degree. "Welcome to Cards, your majesties."

_TBC?_

* * *

**A/N: Hi there for all of you that are actually reading this! xD**

**I feel like I still wrote too much about the Spades kingdom over all of the others. *Sigh* I just have so many UsUk feels. Sorry. **

**I want to do a little more with Hearts and Diamonds since nobody really focuses on them, yet I can tell Spades is going to play a major roll. **

**I made Roderich sound like such a douche, right? Oh I am truly sorry. I am a big PruHun shipper. :( yet there is probably going to be more AusHun than anything. **

** BTW ****I don't really have anything planned out or anything so you can always give me suggestions~**

**If you're interested, there is a poll on my profile for which Disney movie I should use inspiration as my new aph fanfic. That would be greatly appreciated. Poll closes 30.9.12.**

**Cover doesn't belong to me, however I could not find the right source so I am sorry to the wonderful artist. Here is the fanpop source until I can find the _real_ one: spots / hetalia / images / 32020967 / title / hetalia - cardverse - photo**

**Also, please review. I'm not sure if I should continue (and I need suggestions too)!**

**Thank you!**


	2. Scarlet

**Hello wonderful readers!**

**Thanks to the amazing feedback from you guys [10 reviews in one chapter (how is that even possible!)] I have decided to continue this story. **

**Only problem: I am completely brain dead. I do not have any ideas. So please suggest some so I could update quicker~**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

**Warnings: Some language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Cardverse.**

* * *

~Shuffle 02~

"Cards!?" we all exclaimed in unison. My icy blue eyes gazed at the unfamiliar landscape. Dull hues reflected from the pure crystalline skies void of any pigments to the environment. The only thriving thing was the three leaf ivy that coiled up the golden arches and consumed the rubble of stone thrones.

My brother nodded, his silver bangs falling in front of his scarlet eyes. "Haven't you heard of it, you dummkopfs?"

"This isn't funny, bruder," I muttered with a scowl. I clenched the fabric of his black collar into my pallid hands lifting him inches from the ground. I guess I really didn't know my own strength, but I was glad I did so.

He held up his hands as a sign of surrender. "Does it look like I'm fucking joking?"

"No but-"

"But nothing!" the albino shouted. He squirmed out of my embrace and landed back on the worn out cobblestone path melding by the dead blades of grass.

"At least tell us where the bloody fuck we are," the blonde Englishman with heavy untamed eyebrows announced. His arms crossed above his chest as he scowled, something I always see him doing when he is not modeling. Especially if his more than friend and colleague Alfred F. Jones was around.

Gilbert deadpanned "I told you, you are in Cards. Well…actually you are in a state of limbo but technically you are in Cards."

Elizaveta narrowed her emerald eyes dangerously, her hand clenched into tight fists making her knuckles turn white. "I will give you five seconds to explain yourself before I punch you in the face!"

Gilbert raised a silver eyebrow. "Okay, okay. Cards is a world parallel to your alternative universe. There are four kingdoms: Hearts, Clubs, Spades and Diamonds each special in their own qualities. Hearts is the kingdom of love. Clubs is the kingdom of luck. Diamonds is the kingdom of wealth. And Spades is the kingdom of power. By some mistake, you twelve were born in the wrong universe and I, the awesome Joker, one of the protectors of Cards, was sent to find you and bring you home years ago. And the only way to transport you guys here was if you wore traditional coronation attire; hence the fashion show."

"So you're telling me we're, like, royalty?" the boisterous American asked. A smile grew on his face as he hugged the Englishman tighter, his arm snaked around Arthur's slender waist. Alfred was probably the only dummkopf that would enjoy this fiasco. To be completely honest, I was not surprised at all.

Gilbert nodded. "It's kind of obvious. I mean, haven't you ever noticed those tattoos imprinted into your skin?"

"So that wasn't from when I was drunk?" the Frenchman wrapped in golden silks asked relaxing a bit.

The Joker shook his head. "It's a birthmark to symbolize royalty. Once the royals die, a new line is chosen."

"This is crazy, aru!" the Chinese man garbed in blue robes shouted and flailed his hands in the air. _Finally a voice of reason,_ I thought to myself. "We can't be royalty; we have lives!"

"Gilbert, this isn't funny anymore. Send us home," I growled.

"You _are_ home," Gilbert announced. He waved his hands in the arid air for emphasis and dissolved for a moment. He manifested into a position sitting cross legged on one of the wilted trees, just like the Cheshire cat from the classic novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, and explained "the way I see it is that you all have two options. Either you can stay in this bleak limbo between the worlds _or_ you could embrace your destinies and become royalty by going through your designated portals. But all three of you have to go or it will not be sufficient."

"I'm all for being King!" Alfred exclaimed taking the blonde Englishman by his slender wrist.

"What the bloody-"

"Come on Yao!" the sapphire eyed blonde called over the shoulder of his long light blue coat.

Yao groaned. "Ayah, I have to join them, don't I? Why do I have to be stuck with the idiots?"

With that, the three disappeared into the gold entwined blue miasma of the spade shaped portal.

"Da, if the American goes then we go," Ivan said glowing a terrifying purple aura as he smiled at the other green dressed royals.

_Thank gott I am not the royalty of Clubs-I mean fated with the Russian, _I noted trying not to succumb to the stupidity my brother trapped us into.

Elizaveta and Roderich forced smiles and trudged alongside their green clad King through the Club shaped arch until they were engulfed in emerald mist.

"That was easier than I thought," Gilbert said with a satisfied grin.

"What do you say?" Francis asked turning to the two Swiss siblings, his words rolled off his accented tongue. "We can start a whole new life!"

"I don't know…" Vash began. He shifted his weight form one foot to another and his forest green irises gazed from the gold archway to his sister as if he was mulling over his options internally.

He slung his thin arm around his shoulder. "Come on, we'll be royalty. You are always complaining about working, and now we don't have to. Come on Lili, what do you say?"

"I guess we could…" she said small and a hopeful smile grew on her face.

Francis smiled confidently. "Now come on, Vash. You in?"

His lips aligned and sighed. "Fine, I guess I don't have a choice anyways."

The three disappeared into the ivy covered glowing gold portal.

"Three down, one to go," my brother explained.

"There is no way I am going through that...that...thing!" I yelled stubbornly. I glared at the red glowing archway with a collision of anger and fear visible in my icy blue eyes.

Feliciano pouted. "Aw, I always thought you would make a great King."

"Yes, Ludwig, I do agree," the cleanly cut Japanese man explained politely.

I sighed and faced the two smiling royals. "You two really want this, don't you?"

Feliciano nodded feverously.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "I guess this could work."

"Yeah, Luddie!" Feliciano exclaimed and pulled the three of us through the heart shaped archway.

* * *

After the red haze, I refocused my vision by rubbing my cobalt eyes with the back of my hand and noticed the three of us landed in the middle of a moderate sized garden. The orchid hailed heart shaped roses painted crimson red, nestled in a jade bush, all of the vibrant petals in the shape of a heart, those of which flapped in the breeze when a strong gust passed by. In the middle of the circular shaped garden was a pristine marble fountain spurting gallons of glassy water taunting me to dip my fingers into the picture-perfect pool. In the near background was a medieval style castle engulfed by a gold plated gate, just as I imagined it would be. Not that I ever imagined those sorts of things. Fantasies are for children, and I was certainly not a child.

The castle, itself, was erected out of large brown stones and included four winding turrets facing the four cardinal directions. The ruby embossed rooftop replicated the streaming slivers of sunlight and created an effect that the castle was emitting a glow comparable to heaven. Fluttering in the light breeze were light red banners painted with three hearts, the emblem of the Hearts Kingdom.

"Whoa, it's beautiful!" Feliciano gawked. His copper eyes widened with amazement as he skipped towards one of the flowers. He plucked it from its natural roots and sniffed the heart shaped flower that melted with his touch.

"Hai, it is," Kiku agreed but remained at my side instead of joining the flamboyant Italian.

"Stop! Who goes there?" a young servant asked with a frown. He was clad in a simple white button down shirt hanging over his brick-red trousers. His hair was a bit disheveled, seeing as he had an odd curl protruding from the left side of his café colored hair, and his voice was accented with the same Italian dialect as Feliciano.

"Uh, who are you?"

With one swift flick of his wrist, he raised his silver sword from his belt and threatened it against the wan flesh of my throat. "I am Lovino, Ace of Hearts. State your position before I behead you for trespassing," Lovino stated harshly.

I cleared my throat and blinked twice. I stuttered to say "Ludwig Beilschmidt, King of Hearts."

He snorted but removed the sword from my throat leaving only a small imprint. "Prove it, bastard."

_Prove it?_ I asked myself in confusion. _How do I prove it? _

"I have this tattoo," I explained ripping open my button down shirt. Above my chest cavity was a red heart engraved with a cursive K in black ink.

He snorted. "So? Anyone could forge _that_?"

"I have this scepter too," I noted holding up my scepter that Gilbert gave me as a prop.

Lovino's light brown eyes widened and knelt to the red stone paved ground. "I am sorry I doubted you, your majesty. Please forgive me. It has just been so long."

"No need," I scoffed and fidgeted as I stood, still not comfortable with this entire royalty aspect.

Lovino stood up and brushed the imaginary dirt from his outfit. His eyes immediately narrowed as he asked "and who are you?"

"Kiku Honda," he said with a small bow. "Queen of Hearts."

"Jack Feliciano Vargas at your service," he said with a salute.

He arched a slender brown eyebrow. "Vargas? Did I hear you correctly?"

Feliciano nodded. "That's my surname."

"Same here," he stated aloof, his arms locking just above his navel.

"So that means we're brothers!" he shouted with joy and embraced the Ace.

He pushed the Italian off. "Please, your majesty, it is not polite for you to be doing that."

He cocked his head to the right. "And why not? You're an Ace right? That must be a high position."

"Not as high as you are," he explained allowing the words to linger in the air. He shook his head and scoffed "enough of that, I will be showing you to your chambers. You all have a lot of work to catch up on."

I sighed and followed the young Ace into the palace along with the other two trailing behind.

And indeed, it was quite a palace. The foyer was constructed out of pure marble from the hand painted floor to the columns that held up the soaring ceiling. The floor was slightly covered by a long red carpet that stretched to the double doors on the opposite side. On either side of the hallway were breathlessly realistic portraits of elegantly dressed individuals with solemn faces. Everything from the curve of their chins to each individual hair made the picture lifelike.

"Lovino," a young lady scolded. She had short, wavy blonde tresses reaching no farther than her shoulders. Her eyes were a shade of beautiful green to contrast her strictly red dress that hugged her hourglass figure. The young woman's lips were painted a distinct scarlet and her pale cheeks were tinted a pale pink. "Who are these people? How many times have I told you not to bring nobles into the castle without permission?!"

"Bella, these are our new royals," he explained with a sigh and realized he would have to explain this quite a few times, today alone.

Bella's face immediately brightened into a warm, toothless smile. "Oh, I am dearly sorry, your majesties. Let me introduce myself. I am Isabella but you can call me Bella."

"Want to show them to their rooms?"

"Of course," she sang in a high pitched heavily accented voice. "Now follow me. You must be our King, correct?"

I blushed. "Um…yes."

Bella clapped her hands together. "Oh goodie!" she exclaimed. "Your room is the north turret, easy enough. Anyhow, a servant will be up to run a bath for you."

"No need," I scoffed not wanting to bother anyone, and also the fact that I could run my own bath, royalty or not.

Bella shrugged. "Pardon my pun, but suit yourself." She giggled a bit before turning towards the other two royals. "Now who is our new Queen?"

I sighed and walked up the winding steps to the white double doors to my chambers. The chambers consisted of four rooms: the antechamber, a small connected study, a bathroom and a master bedroom. The antechamber was a mostly void spacious room except for one red padded loveseat and a bookshelf filled with unbound books. The cherry red carpeted floor exaggerated the eggshell painted walls of the room, empty of any portraits.

The study was also painted the same crème white as the antechamber only it was filled with red wooded bookshelves brimming with multi colored spines. Near the far right side was a red oak desk with a thin layer of dust veiling the ornate details in the desk. Above the desk was soothing painting of the castle during sunrise encased in a golden picture frame.

I sighed and walked into the bathroom. It was pristine white including a toilet, a sink and a claw foot tub. _Thank gott they have indoor plumbing, _I told myself remembering how all of the chandeliers were lit by candles and not electricity.

I eyed the claw foot tub and turned the warm water knob until it filled the entire bath. I stripped myself down and out of the restricting and ridiculous attire. I settled into the rose smelling water and dozed silently into a swirl of dreams.

When the water became unbearably cold, I grabbed a towel hanging on the silver bar and wrapped myself in it. Then I headed into the main bedroom and towards the wardrobe. Inside were elegant red clothes that surely did not belong to me and rather the previous King. However, I was far too exhausted to care and dressed myself in a flimsy red shirt and silk trousers before snuggling into the California king sized bed situated in the middle of the bedroom.

"Ludwig?" a small voice asked interrupting my slumber.

I turned over onto my side to see where the voice was coming from. Luckily for me, it was just Feliciano, which I didn't really mind since he was also such a good friend. "Yes, Feli?"

"I-I'm scared," Feliciano said trembling a bit.

I inhaled through my nose. "How about you sleep in here with me? Just for tonight?"

"Okay!" he exclaimed happily and nestled comfortably into the silk scarlet covers.

I cleared my throat. "J-Just stay to your own side."

"Got it, King Ludwig," he said and flopped onto his belly.

_King Ludwig? _I asked myself and gazed over at Feliciano snoring lightly. _Maybe being royalty wasn't as bad as I imagined…_

_TBC?_

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Not one of my best, I know. But I digress... **

**Aww a little bit of GerIta I detect.**

**In case it was unclear, Isabella/Bella=Belguim. **

**FILLER CHAPTER! Yeah, sorry I know.**

**I'm sorry that it is so boring right now. Urg. The real story will start next chapter, I hope.**

**Guest 01: Yeah, but this will probably end up centering around Spades (O_O)**

**animaniac-aizel012: Me too~ Only I am trying to not have it center around it, but Spades will play a big role in the story too. YEAH FOR IGGY'S SCONES! (actually scones really aren't that bad...)**

**vodkas sister: Why thank you. I have a basis of an idea but I'm not sure how it is going to plan out. Urg.**

**whereami2012: Thank you, and I will try. With all my classes and examinations I find that it will be a bit hard though.**

**Sephericcharm: Thank you and I hope that cleared up any questions you might have had.**

**SaySaeri: Sure. Plotbunnies are cool. And yeah, I guess it will be less about relationship drama and more about war-ish drama. Well...there will be some relationship drama too.**

**rexlover180: Yes! Pleas help (Q_Q)**

**BeeBee Forthwright: Thank you, dearie.**

**TeaConneussiourIggy: Thank you and I will try to update on weekends...**

**Guest 02: I will try~**

**Now it is time for pointless advertising:**

**PLEASE, PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS I HAVE NO INSPIRATION RIGHT NOW!**

**Also there is a poll on my profile for which Disney movie I should take inspiration for a new aph fanfiction. Closes September 30th. **

**Please review! I love hearing suggestions and any feedback xD**

**Next chapter=Clubs.**

**Hope to see you next chapter~**


	3. Emerald

**Welcome lovely readers!**

**I really do not have a lot to say, maybe because I am so drowsy or whatever. **

***Yawns* Why am I so tired all of the time?**

**Maybe because I am allergic to my main room and I want to watch Alice in Wonderland or Lady and the Tramp?**

**Or maybe because my dad needs to finish with the bathroom so I don't have to shower in his room...?**

**Or maybe that I have so much freaking work and I am putting it off to sleep and type this :/**

**Whatever. I'm tired and I feel a bit sick...so I am sorry about the quality of this chapter :(**

**Warnings: Some language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Cardverse.**

* * *

~Shuffle 03~

"Where are we?" I asked drowsily. I stood up from sprawled out on the ground and rubbed my temples with my polished fingernails. My emerald orbs danced left to right in the chilled air of springtime. Beside me was one idiot who thought it would actually be a good idea to go through the glimmering club-shaped portal and on the other side was one too much of a wimp to actually argue.

"Home," Ivan said dusting off his green King's attire and wrapped his burly hand around the metal part of his scepter.

I gawked at the scene before me. Green neatly trimmed hedges, towering five meters to the overcast sky, engulfed the three of us in a design that mimicked a maze. Near the far right was a pristine white statue of a handsome man with extensive angel wings.

"You don't actually _believe _that white haired idiot, do you?" Roderich asked. He scowled and dusted off his grass stained outfits with his white gloves hands.

The platinum blonde Russian nodded twice. "Da," Ivan stated. Before we could refute, he took a firm grasp on our wrists and hauled us along and out of the labyrinth, as if he memorized it. "Come along."

"No way," Roderich exclaimed and loosened his grip from Ivan's. "Eliza and I are staying right here."

"Da, you will come," he said with a horrifying grin plastered on his face as if he was about to murder one of us if we did not. His aura changed from a cheerful and content gold to a murky and terrifying mauve.

Roderich sighed. "Fine," he huffed with a scowl and followed the Russian.

The three of them walked through the entirety of the maze perfectly until we reached another Club shaped arch, only this one did not spew a cryptic glowing mist. Behind the arch was the sepia hued, besides the emerald studded roof, castle rising from the fruitful soil. The castle was a large rectangular building looking over the edge of a brook. Hangings out of each thin window were flying emerald banisters with an olive club in the middle to symbolize the Clubs kingdom.

Inside the palace was a wide foyer carved out of medium brown granite that extended far past my emerald vision. In front of us was a large flight of regal stairs covered by a green silk rug dotted with the emblem of Clubs. Near the right of the room was a grand ivory piano with a crystal chandelier hanging above it. Framed on the crème white walls were still life portraits of beautifully dressed strangers, each as beautiful as the one before. Somehow, I felt an odd connection to these strangers, as if I knew them or something…

"How did you get in here?" a young man asked breaking me from my trance. He had light brown hair that spilled on the shoulders to his s0ea green button down shirt. His dark green eyes matched his green trousers, which held a silver sheath by the belt loops.

"I am your new King and this is my Queen," Ivan stated firmly.

Roderich cleared his throat.

Ivan rolled his purple irises. "And my advisor," he added.

"Jack," the Austrian corrected and extended his hand out politely for the servant to shake.

"Oh, that would not be necessary," the second servant explained with a peculiar accent. He had short blonde hair, differing from the other two servants, and glasses that veiled his dull blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a dark green blazer and a white button down shirt tucked into a pair of chocolate trousers.

"B-but we can show y-you to y-your work," the last servant stuttered. He was trembling a bit, albeit he did not look any older than twelve. He had dirty blonde wires for hair that stuck up in different directions as he shuddered. His green button down shirt and black trousers were a bit too long, but he did not seem to mind.

"That would be good," I explained with a small smile.

The tallest one nodded. "Good. We will show his highness to his quarters and our Ace can show you two to yours."

"Ace?" we asked in unison.

The youngest servant explained "yes, our top solider."

"That would be me," a young lady said with a frown. She was a beautiful woman, gorgeous even, which wouldn't lead you to expect that _she_ was out top ranked soldier. She had long platinum blonde hair, with a bow tied to the top, reaching half way down her back. Her eyes were a dull greyish purple to match her attitude. Her outfit was a green maid inspired dress, including an apron, and high reaching boots. She looked up from picking her cuticles and shouted "brother!? Is that you?"

"Brother?" Ivan asked when he noticed she was referring to him.

She wrapped her slender arms around his burly waist. "Ivan, dear! It's me! Natalia! Don't you remember me? We are betrothed!"

"Betrothed?" Ivan asked with a glint of fear in his violet eyes. He tried to unlock her arms from his waist, but alas she was too strong to be pushed off.

"Come along brother," Natalia said and pulled him along.

"What about my Jack?" Ivan asked with panic ringing in each word.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine," the Ace huffed. "He can come too."

"I'll meet you back here later, okay?" I said with a hopeful smile.

Roderich pecked my cheek. "See you then."

"Wait up!" Roderich called while noticing the two Russians were already halfway down the hallway.

"Your majesty, would you like an escort to your chambers?" the brown haired servant asked. "We would be-"

I held up a hand. "That would not be necessary, but thank you…"

"Oh, yes, where are my manners? I am Toris and these are Eduard and Ravis."

"Supper is at eighteen," Eduard explained.

"Sounds good," I said with a smile and turned on my high heel boots.

I began to walk up the grand staircase and into a thin, cobblestone hallway finally obtaining the freedom I have been yearning for since I arrived. Or rather, far earlier.

The hallway was quite narrow and lined with cobblestones giving it an eerie exterior. The lights were dim due to the fact the sun was almost gone from the pink painted sky. Not to mention the fact that the entire castle was lit by candles rather than electricity which made me wonder if he went back in time rather than visit an alternative universe.

"Hello there," a familiar voice said smoothly.

I pulled out my sword from its jewel encrusted sheath and held it up to the thin air. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Whoa, Liz, it's me!" Gilbert said manifesting from nothing and held up his hands as a sign of surrender.

My eyes narrowed. "All the reason to keep it out."

"Funny, Liz," he said sitting on the window banister, the last bit of sunlight radiating off his silver locks.

"Now state your business or-"

"Or what?" the Joker asked with a smirk and swung his feet childishly from the banister.

"I'll…I'll banish you!"

The albino laughed obnoxiously. "Banish me?" he asked a disappeared from the windowsill. "That's a good one," he stated reappearing against a stone wall.

"I am Queen after all," I muttered.

"I'm a Joker, remember? Between you and me, I have ultimate power here."

I rolled my eyes. "Just get on with your nonsense."

He eyed the sword with skeptical crimson eyes. "Put that away first."

"Fine," I muttered placing it back into its case. "I don't know how to use it anyways."

"That's always good to know," the Joker mumbled. "Anyhow, there is something _you_ need to know."

"Why should I trust _you_? You took Roddie and I away from my homes-"

"I told you, I'm a Joker. I know everything."

"Fine, then tell me and then be gone."

Gilbert waved his hand in the air. "Fine," he said. "First off, do you promise not to tell your King?"

"I promise," I said without hesitation. I thought to myself _why would I trust that dirty King anyways? He was the reason we are stuck in this mess, or at least Roderich and I. _

"No," he said with a scowl. "You've got to swear."

"Okay, okay, I swear."

He narrowed his crimson colored eyes yet continued. "The Spades royalty knows how to get back to your quote-unquote real world."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Thought it might be interesting sooner or later. Well…I've got to go."

And without any words, he vanished into the springtime air.

I shrugged not really retaining what he had just told me. _Who cares if the Spades royalty knew the way home_ _anyways?_ I asked myself._ It's not like they were concealing it from us or something like that._

I hummed a wordless tune and turned the corner, my wrist pulled into a dark hallway. "Tell me everything you know."

_TBC?_

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter. Urg. Sorry about that. Also, sorry for the cliffhanger. But it will all make sense eventually! **

**I guess am not very good at writing from Elizaveta's POV :(**

**I guess I'm so used to writing in 3rd person (and UsUk) that anything is just foreign. **

**I hope this doesn't continue...**

**Or maybe it's because I don't feel well. **

**Stupid autumn, how I hate you. **

**Sorry I'm a summer person :/**

**********In case you did not realize, or you disregard them, the chapter titles are synced with the kingdoms. So charcoal would be the colors of the Jokers, crimson would be Hearts and so on. **

**In case you are curious, here are what the castles look like:**

**Hearts= ****Sanssouci Castle in Germany**

**Clubs= Saint Michael's Castle in Russia**

**Spades= Buckingham Palace in England**

**Diamonds= Palace of Versailles in France**

**All beautiful and unique! I've never been to any of those castles, as much as I wish I did, but I bet they are lovely! **

**I am terribly sorry for ranting. I'll stop now.**

**And here is the special section where I respond to my lovely reviewers (I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT NINE IN ONE CHAPTER THAT IS SO AWESOME!):**

**CartoonCouples101: Hmm...interesting. Regret? I really haven't thought of that yet. Thank you for the suggestion xD**

**Alaska F. Braginski: Well...here was Hungary's POV and maybe next will be America's...I honestly don't know!**

**rexlover180: I love GerIta too~ Yeah, I feel bad about Kiku. But he might find love. Or not. I hope this chapter got more into the basic plot because I would love to hear some suggestions!**

**Stine chan USA: Awww really? I love Pruhun. ((It's probably my OTP)) but Aushun just works for this. Yeah, those are great ideas! I am totally going to use them ;) **

**SaySaeri: YESSSS! Perfect! I am going to do that! Thank you :)**

**Lady Cooper: *blushes* Thank you. That was such a nice comment I think you deserve something. How about a hug from my America plushie? lolz**

**Ipomoea Alba: I love cardverse too! I also have an unhealthy obsession (seeing as I search it on every website known to mankind). Ummm I think it's going to be UsUk, AusHun, RoChu, GerIta and Franada. More maybe but those are the main ones for right now...**

**Koneko144: Yeah for Clubs! I feel like they are always neglected...I don't know.**

**Iggy butt: I know. There should be some more GerIta cardverse AU love right?**

**If you get a chance, please vote on my profile for which Disney movie I should take inspiration for a new aph fanfic. It closes 30.09.12, which is shortly, so I would greatly appreciate it :)**

**Please leave a review! I could really use some suggestions because I am totally dead with ideas.../sadface/**

**Next chapter=Spades.**

**Until next chapter...**


	4. Celeste

**Bonne Journée!**

**That is French for good day!**

**((I don't actually take French but I think it is a beautiful language))**

**Sp, in honour of the new hetalia episode, which was so freaking awesome, I have decided to update!**

**I feel drowsy, so I am sorry about the quality of this chapter :/**

**It's probably the weather or something. **

**Curse you autumn! **

**Since this chapter is quite long, I will stop boring you with my nonsense and present Chapter 4 of Shuffle!**

**Warnings: Some language.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Hetalia or Cardverse.**

* * *

~Shuffle 04~

"Did you see that?" a faint and shrill voice whispered.

"They fell from the sky!" a deeper voice shouted.

I rubbed my heavy eyelids, forcing my green irises open. I was lying sprawled out on a cobblestone floor in the middle of a magnificent foyer. The stone walls towered at least ten meters in the air, holding white window frames and breathtaking paintings of pompously dressed royals. Cascading down from the ornate painted ceiling were electric blue banners with a large purple spade in the middle, the same design as the carpet that suppressed our fall. Surrounding the three of us were heavily armored guards, from what looked like the twelfth century, poking at us with large sticks.

Being the energetic American he was, Alfred stood up and smiled at them. "Sup?"

The soldiers raised their eyebrows at him, confused with his vocabulary.

"What he meant to say was pleasure to meet you," I interrupted. I glared at him with dark forest green eyes, making sure he would not say anything else idiotic.

"And who exactly _are _you?" a blonde soldier with a peculiar accent and spiked up hair asked. The man was clad in the most armor, seeing as he was in a silver, or possibly tin, full armor suit. His cerulean eyes matched the spade shaped emblem he wore above his right breast.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones, of course!" Alfred introduced. "And that is Artie and Yao."

"Don't get me into this, aru!" Yao mumbled angrily.

I scowled. "My name is Arthur, by the way."

A man with faint blonde hair and piercing blue eyes asked in an odd accent "do you think they may be-"

"Only Ace Tino can test that," the first solider explained.

"Ace!? Like a playing card?" Alfred asked.

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"Not really…" a new voice said in a pleasant tone.

Almost immediately, the soldiers fell to the ground in respect for the young Ace. Tino was short, for an alleged Ace, towering a mere 1.6m. His outfit was similar to the other soldiers and the only reason you could recognize his position was a small spade shaped tattoo below his left eye.

"So, you want to see if you are the true royalty of Spades?"

"Uh…I guess…? This guy said I was King and whatnot and then brought us to this world through some portally things," Alfred said unsurely and scratched the back of his sandy blonde hair.

"I can tell you, earnestly; that I give the same test every day and not one has passed. It will not take more of a moments time, I assure you. And if you fail, you can be on your merry way, no charges pressed."

"And exactly what are these _tests_," I asked skeptically, my jade eyes narrowed dangerously small.

"Don't encourage them," Yao muttered.

"Nothing too drastic. Well…it seems you are dressed the part," the Ace said scanning us three. "Now let us see if you can pass the tests. Follow me," Tino said gesturing for us to follow him out of the foyer and into a small, rectangular courtyard. In the middle was a large weeping willow tree with peculiar shaped leaves. They almost looked like golden clocks ticking…

"This is the Spades tree," the Ace explained. "Only a royal could pluck a clock from the tree."

"I got this one!" Alfred exclaimed bounding up to the tree. The American stared at the clock curiously, his head cocked to the right similar to a look of a confused puppy. He extended his burly hand and grasped a clock from its vine. Before his sapphire eyes, the clock vanished into black dust. "Huh?"

"Oh, yes, I forgot to mention that only a Queen can perform this task."

"I guess that is me," I sighed and walked up to the tree. Dangling in between my eyes was a small clock ticking perfectly. Wait, trees cannot hold clocks. This was impossible, as if I was trapped in the Lewis Carroll novel Through the Looking Glass.

I gently outstretched my hand to the golden spade shaped clock. _This isn't real, _I told myself repeatedly. With a firm grip around the all-too-real clock, I plucked it from its roots. The clock began ticking to the rhythm of my heart.

The Ace's eyes widened and he bowed politely. "My dear, you are our Queen."

"Isn't that a girl's position!?" I huffed.

Tino shook his head. "Not in our kingdom. Gender does not correlate with positions so long as the King and Queen are wed."

"Wed!?" we asked in unison. _Marry Alfred? There was no way he would want to marry someone like me anyways, even if we were forced…_

"That will come at a later date. First we need to find our King," he explained taking a platinum bow out of his sheath and placing it in Alfred's hands.

"Oh, I know this! We have to shoot them with one of those bow things!" Alfred said immaturely.

I rolled my eyes. "Let the Ace explain," I gritted.

"As I was saying, these bows are quite special. They are intertwined with a powerful form of untamed magic."

"Easy enough," Alfred scoffed. "So…where are our bows?"

He chuckled. "Bows? I do not think you understand this test. You must get them to hit that banner hanging out of the window, _without _a bow. That is how our King is tested."

"This is ridiculous!" Alfred shouted in frustration. "Of course you have no royalty, this task is impossible."

"Ah, but you will have the souls of the pass royals within you. They can help."

"What does that even mean, aru!?" Yao shouted.

"Just do this!" the Ace commanded steadfastly.

Just as the Ace had instructed, Alfred's bow magically shot out of his fingertips and landed erect which created a small hole right through the middle of the spade design in the banner.

The Ace's blue eyes blinked twice quite impressed. "My, my," Tino said quite startled. He knelt down onto one knee. "Your highness, it is an honor to serve you."

"Uh…cool?" Alfred asked unsurely.

"What about me, aru?" Yao asked tapping his black loafers impatiently on the grass.

"Ah, a Jack does not need these frivolous tests and rather needs to take a proper examination. Matthew!" he called to a servant.

"Yes?" Matthew asked after saluting the Ace. Matthew had wavy wheat color hair that outlined his thin jaw. A pair of circular shaped spectacles encompassed his violet irises. He had a small frame, similar to that of Tino's, more evident by his lack of armor. Instead, the young man wore a high collared blue button down shirt tucked into dark purple trousers tied together with a checkered scarf of purple and blue.

"Take these two royals to their chambers while I give this man the Jack examination."

The servant saluted. "Yes, sir,"

Tino gesturing for the Chinese man to follow him.

"This is going to be a long day, aru," he mumbled obliging with the soldier.

Matthew turned to the two of us and asked "would you like a tour around the castle?"

"Oh my god, you look just like me!" Alfred exclaimed embracing Matthew in a tight squeeze.

"Please…you…are…crushing…me," Matthew gasped as his face turned to an ashen white.

Alfred, immediately, removed his arms from around Matthew. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

Matthew dusted off his clothes. "It is quite alright, Alfred," he stated eloquently.

"Wait! How did you know my name?"

"You're my brother, how else?"

"Brothers!? I've always wanted a brother!"

"Enough of this, can we just go to our chambers," I said impatiently.

"Cool a castle!"

"Yes, quite. I did not catch your name, your majesty."

"That's Artie," Alfred said answering for me.

I sighed. "I am Arthur Kirkland," I explained and mimicked a proper bow. "He can be a bit…overwhelming."

"Hey," the King-to-be said with a pout.

The servant chuckled and led us back inside the awe-inspiring palace. "I am Matthew, the King's loyal servant."

"Can you explain what you meant with _wed_?" I asked not wanting this matter to waver as we ascending a grand staircase.

"Oh, it is just political," Matthew said with a wave of the hand. "However, it is a known fact that all Queens and Kings of Spades are in love."

"We certainly do _not_ love each other!" I exclaimed trying to hide the heat that burned my cheeks.

The servant shrugged. "Whatever your say, your majesty." Matthew stopped in front of a large pair of oak double doors and smiled. "Now here are your chambers."

Behind the door was a large, cobblestone walled room complete with a main bedroom, two studies, a library and a bathroom. Towards the edge of the room was a large balcony that overlooked the quite waves of the ocean veiled by satin purple curtains. Hanging low from the ceiling was a candle lit chandelier made from sapphires. It was a quite spacious living space, indeed; with only one problem…

"There is only one bed," I noted. Placed in the middle of the main chamber was a king sized canopy bed complete with silk cerulean sheets and pillows woven from feathers.

"Yes, well…" Matthew started.

"It's like a sleepover every night, right Artie!?"

"So long as you stay to your own side, I-I guess," I muttered and remembered the countless times Alfred stayed over, uninvited of course, my flat.

"Yeah Artie!" Alfred said embracing me tightly.

"Your highness, I do not want to ruin such a perfect moment, but Alfred is needed for a meeting with the council," Tino explained peaking his head through the doorway.

"Ah, yes," Alfred said squeezing my white gloved hand. "It will only be a short time, yes?"

"Okay," I said a bit saddened.

"There is a library attached to this room which I strongly suggest you begin reading," Matthew explained in a feeble attempt to lighten the mood.

"I guess that is fine," I muttered.

"Excellent, now come along, Alfred."

"See ya, Artie!"

Just as Matthew explained, the library was quite grand. Books organized by color filled the tall, mahogany bookshelves. Everything from history texts to map scrolls was achieved in this library.

My vision particularly fell upon a misplaced unbound book. "A history of the Queen, huh?" I asked picking up the unbound pages of a book.

My eyes scanned over foreign words of an arbitrary page that seemed to rhyme and the words rolled off my tongue.

Before my eyes was a chartreuse glow which manifested a rose, just as the picture illustrated.

"Ah," I yelped in terror and slammed the book closed.

_This is all just a dream. You will wake up eventually. _I repeated to myself. _Magic doesn't exist._

* * *

"What cha reading?" an all too perky voice asked.

"Ah!" I shouted and quickly shielding the black bound book behind my back. I stood up from the plush royal blue arm chair and stammered "uh…nothing, Alfred."

"Oh, I was kinda worried when you didn't come down for dinner," Alfred admitted sheepishly.

"It is past dinner time?" I asked not exactly sure how much time has passed. Now that I thought about it, the sun was beginning to set in the amethyst colored sky.

Alfred nodded. "I brought you a snack, though!" He held out a small tray with frosted confections sitting in a circular shape. "They were pretty good, if you ask me."

I shrugged and reached for one of my confections and placed it into my mouth. An explosion of raspberry crème exploded into my mouth to counteract the flaky outside. Alfred was correct, the confection was rather delicious.

I swallowed. "Thank you Alfred."

"So…" Alfred began awkwardly. "What were you doing all day?"

"I could ask you the very same question," I retorted icily. Alfred would think I was crazy if I told him that I could perform magic. It was best to leave the dimwitted American to his own interpretation.

"Oh, I went over plans about the coronation. Ya know…what to wear and what to say."

"And when is this planned for?" I asked to prevent him from asking about my evening.

"Tomorrow."

"T-Tomorrow!?" I sputtered.

He nodded. "So we better get some sleep, right?"

"But I-I don't know what to do!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I know you will know what to say," Alfred said. He brushed aside my wiry blonde bangs and planted a small peck on my forehead. "Goodnight, Queen Arthur."

_TBC?_

* * *

**A/N: Wow****. What a long chapter.**

**Although, I am not surprised because it is Spades :( I'M SORRY I JUST LOVE USUK AND CARDVERSE SO MUCH I COULDN'T STOP!**

**BTW it is Arthur's POV! (I love writing his perspective)**

**Sorry the ending is so abrupt, I would've rambled for another 2,000 words if I didn't stop it there :( Don't worry, you'll see their coronation ;)**

**I feel bad for Yao because I kinda just threw him in there and then that was the end. OI!**

**By the way, the soldiers (and Ace) were the Nordics. Although, only Finland, Denmark and Iceland were mentioned~**

**This was sort of a filler fluffy chapter, but very important! **

**My reviewer responses:**

**Yanelle: I don't know why I did it that way. *shrugs* Honestly it was completely random! There really isn't going to be an order after next chapter...  
**

**SaySaeri: I am a bit worried RoChu won't work either. *sighs*  
**

**Guest: You'll just have to wait and see who it is ;)**

**Stine chan USA: You should definitely read more! THEY ARE SO AWESOME~ **

**CartoonCouples101: I hope you don't mind that I used your idea~ It really was a great one! Yeah, I guess that really didn't make sense, but with all of the shit going on I guess Hearts and Clubs would be lucky to have _anyone_ as their ruler, regardless if it is legit or not. Also, Spades is the most conservative and oldest of the kingdoms, hence why they care so much about their royals.**

**detima1: *hugs* Yes Franada! Yea...I need to learn how to write her POV :(  
**

**rexlover180: That will be explained at a later date ;) And it's okay. It is a bit confusing now but I hope that this will help!**

**Ipomoea Alba: I am a PruHun fan too, but it does not really work in this situation, although it is subtly hinted. And I will never forget Peter. He will appear in all due time~  
**

**Now that replying is over...please vote for which Disney movie I should take inspiration from for an APH fic. Poll closes September 30th 2012, which is coming up!**

**Also, I would really appreciate it if you left a review to let me know how I am doing or any suggestions :)**

**Next chapter=Diamonds**

**Adieu****. **


	5. Garnet

**I am back, and not dead!**

**Duly sorry about that, my classes are beginning to catch up to me. Urg.**

**Stupid math. Why?**

*******Notice: Last chapter, it said that the Spades coronation is "tomorrow" and I have changed that to "one week" because of complications and it just did not make any sense*******

**This chapter is in Lili's POV. Yeah for Lichtenstein~ **

**Before I ramble even longer, ****thus I present to you chapter 5!**

**Warnings: BLARG.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Cardverse.**

* * *

~Shuffle 05~

"Francis!" Vash shouted and nudged Francis' fragile chest with his black army boot.

"Ouch!" Francis interjected with a pout, his topaz blue eyes still closed.

Vash scowled. "Get up, now! We can't afford to get caught here!"

"Five minutes," the Frenchman announced rolling over onto his side from his back. The ground was certainly more comfortable than he had expected. The clearing was marshy due to a storm that probably passed by last night, obvious by the constant covering of a light grey curtain.

"Fine, I guess Lili and I will just leave without you," my brother smirked a wry smile with a shrug.

"Oui, oui, I am up," he called. His eyelids fluttered open unfolded golden scenery. Skinny branches of the lengthy birch trees were dressed in gilded, peculiar shaped leaves. The sun streamed effortlessly through a clearing in the gloomy haze, as if it was trying to radiate us. "Beautiful, non?"

Vash scowled. "Enough of your nonsense! We have to find some _people_."

"Why not just go over there?" I asked small and pointed to my right.

Vash waved me off as if I were a child. "We have no time for your games, Lili. We have to find civilization."

I shifted my weight onto one of my legs, much to my brother's condemnation, and heard the crackling of diamond shaped leaves beneath my feet. I sighed. "You do not understand my point. There is-"

"Quiet down and let the adults figure this out," my older brother warned with a dark and stern glare that I usually received.

I groaned and turned their attentions to the small castle in the far distance. A top a large hill was a magnificent castle rivaling with the château in Versailles that I went to for a school trip. The palace was style quite similarly to the late baroque style that ornamented much of Europe.

"Well…I guess that's where we're headed," Francis exclaimed beginning to stride gracefully towards the castle, blindly.

"We don't know what could be there!" Vash said through gritted teeth.

Francis smiled and patted my brother's back. "We're royalty _right_? That means that the palace is _obviously _ours, non?"

Vash rolled his jadeite eyes. "Lead away, _your majesty_."

* * *

"Your leaders have arrived!" Francis exclaimed barging into the heavy white painted doors to the château. The large crystalline hall was fairly empty, which was a bit distrustful. Our heavy footsteps echoed from the gold plated floor across the entire spacious hall. There really was not much in the room besides a marble fireplace and a grand staircase. Candle lit chandeliers hung from the magnificently ornate ceiling leaving a radiating glow on the gold emblems with three little orange diamonds painted on.

The soldier in a complete armor suit came over to us, a golden sword in its hand. "Leave now and I won't have to kill you."

"Kill me!?" Francis asked with a conceited laugh. "I would doubt you would kill royalty."

"Royalty?" the soldier asked scanning us. "I guess you'd do."

"That's it!?" Vash asked a bit irritated as the soldier turns on its heel. "No test? No anything?"

The soldier shrugged. "You'd have to be a fool to want to be a royal in Diamonds."

"What's so wrong with Diamonds?" I asked innocently from behind my brother's jacket.

"Plagued," the soldier admitted with a sneer. "Until the true royalty are returned to the thrones, the kingdom will not prosper."

"And if the true royals return…?" Francis asked.

"I guess the kingdom will return to its formal glory. But that is impossible," the soldier said solemnly. "The real royals were not born in this universe; shouldn't you know this?"

"Frankly, we _are_ from another universe, which is why we do not know. I am Francis Bonnefoy along with Lili and Vash Zwiligi, pleased to make your acquaintance," I said gesturing a small bow. "What is your name, monsieur?"

"Michelle," the soldier explained bowing.

"Michelle?" Francis asked with an arched golden eyebrow. "What a peculiar name for a male."

"I'm a female," she scowled removing the helmet to reveal a beautiful woman. Michelle had beautiful apatite irises, which could easily compete with the foaming sea. Her elongated brown tresses were tied loosely in pigtails, extending halfway down her chest.

"Forgive me, madam," the Frenchman apologized kissing her hand. "If I had known, I would have primped myself suitably."

She pulled her hand away quite disgusted. "Apology accepted. Now let us prepare you three for a festival around the capitol tomorrow. If all goes well…I will believe your ridiculous assumption. If not, you will be killed before the day is over."

My brother muttered sarcastically "great."

* * *

"You look beautiful!" Francis exclaimed, his seductive blue eyes watching me glide effortlessly down the grand staircase into the garden. The garden, much like the entirety of the castle, lacked individuals. Instead, a crystalline reflective pool took its place, distorting our golden attire in its pristine water. Alongside, was a peculiar pattern of hedges, which I later found out was an intricate maze to ward off unwanted visitors.

"What do you think bruder?" I asked. My summery dress was replaced with a three layer ball gown. The first layer was something from Victorian England complete with a lacey pink corset and petty coat. Draping over my undergarments was a thin sleek peach colored dress, similar to materials made for a nightgown, which hugged my figure. As if that wasn't enough, an inflated honey colored ball gown was piled on my slender figure, embedded with authentic diamonds and gold patterns. Luckily, Michelle helped me get into this ginormous gown, and to think the other dress was too much…

"Fine," he said with a prideful blush on his cheeks. "Let me just rearrange your flowers."

"They never do stay in, do they?" I asked. A small chuckle escaped my ruby painted lips as he tangled his steady fingers in my honey-dew hair.

"Are you ready for the festival?" Michelle asked opening the door to a gold platted carriage. Even Michelle traded her golden plated armor for a sleek blue dress that accentuated her curves. Her usually interwoven black hair was now combed evenly tied by two red bows.

We nodded and quickly piled into the plush seats of the golden horse-pulled buggy.

"So…what are we supposed to do?" I finally asked, frankly quite confused.

"We parade around the city and then have a coronation back at the castle, quite simple actually. Everyone in the Capitol is going to be there," Michelle deadpanned, as if it was the most obvious statement in the world.

We sat in a tense silence until an enormous concord filled with hurrying people clad in gold.

"_This_ is the place?" Francis said with a raised eyebrow.

Michelle nodded. "Of course, what were you expecting?"

Francis pouted. "Maybe something…I don't know…something that isn't in the middle of a busy street!"

The soldier laughed. "Where else are we to start but the beginning?"

Francis looked through the small window of the carriage and pondered "I see… How are we supposed to get their attention?"

"Easy," Michelle said opening the door. "Make way for the Diamonds Royalty!" she hollered immediately grabbing the attention of the crowd.

The bustling crowd halted and immediately rushed over to the carriage, eager to get a first glimpse of the royals.

When the mass of civilians became a bit too close, Michelle hollered to our driver "step on it!"

* * *

"Thank god _that_ is over with," I breathed and slumped into a chair in the grand study. The room was lined with oak bookcases filled with colored coated literature towering fifteen meters high, at least. Other than that, the room was mostly vacant space besides the few chairs that had been placed for us.

"Lili, it is improper to sit like that," Vash scolded.

Before I could refute, I was interrupted by Michelle who was standing at the door. "Excuse me, but you have a visitor."

Francis' eyes narrowed as the emerald clad visitor entered our study. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Isn't a proper greeting in order? I'm King now," the King of Clubs snarled. He pushed out a gold cushioned chair and sat with his left leg over his right.

"Oh, yes, you barge in here on the day of our coronation festival and you are scolding _me_ about manners."

Ivan raised his eyebrow and gazed at Vash.

Vash crossed his arms across his chest. "As much as I hate to agree with Francis, he's right."

Ivan rolled his mauve eyes. "Yes, well…this is important political business."

"Political business?" I asked naïvely.

"Lili, why don't you explore around the castle?" Vash suggested with a stern look on his face.

I nodded swiftly and walked out of the study mumbling cuss words.

As I stormed out of the room, Michelle noticed my distraught and asked "what is wrong, your majesty?"

I forced a smile. "Oh. Nothing."

She glared her aquamarine eyes at me.

"Okay, well…"

"You're Queen, right? I bet nobody would care if you just _eavesdropped_," she said slyly and pointed to the double doors.

I pressed my ear to the door and continued to listen.

"It's about Spades."

"Isn't it rude to interrupt our coronation day?" Francis asked crossly and locked his arms over his chest. "Especially about _political _matters?"

Ivan responded with "nyet. A little "bird" told me that Spades has the answer to returning home."

"So?" Francis snarled. "I do not want to return home."

"That is not what I mean. This means they could send us home, away from this pleasured life! One of the royals is harvesting this power."

"Continue," Vash said distrustfully.

"That means they are our biggest threat. They could send us all to our old homes to claim our kingdom."

"And what do you plan to do?" Francis asked.

"Along with Hearts, we plan to capture their royals and find out who is harboring this power."

"How do you expect us to do that?"

"Coronation," Ivan explained holding out a letter. "They have invited royals and nobles from all of the lands."

Vash's emerald eyes scanned the letter. "How can we trust you are telling us the truth?"

Ivan smiled slyly. "That is just a chance you will have to take, _da_?"

_TBC?_

* * *

**A/N: Choppy, non? **

**Honestly, I found it very choppy. At first I did have the coronation in there (hence why it is so short now) but I realized you probably do not want to hear me write all _four_ coronations so I just edited it out. ((And it wasn't well written anyhow)).**

**I FINALLY GOT A PLOT THAT WILL WORK WITH MY CHARACTER PAIRINGS~ **

**It came to me in a dream...omg that sounds so cliche but it's true! I was sleeping and then BAM!**

**Spades is going to be in for something big...**

**Moving right along and responding to my reviewers:**

**Guest: Why thank you *blushes* uwu**

**rexlover180: That would be quite awkward. However, I have decided that Spades is the only kingdom still living in the past, requiring Kings and Queens to be married (similar to how the UK is one of the only country that still has their royalty). **

**Yanelle: I love Diamonds and I think they need more appreciation!**

**SaySaeri: Well...(this will be explained later) but Yao was put through a series of actual examinations. Like pencil, paper, scantron (just kidding). But yes, it was like a test of knowledge, since the Jack is known to be the wisest :)  
**

**Iggy Butt: Funny you should say that because I am lazy so...no coronations. urg.**

**MOAR: And I shall~**

**Stine chan USA: Yes! And it was the most awesome episode ever (it was based on the Fantasia Drama CD)! ACK! **

**Since that is over...**

**If any of you are curious about the poll: Alice and Wonderland won by a landslide. [I don't know how since I just re-watched that movie and saw that it is complete crack yet utterly amazing]. Anyways, you can look at the rest of the results on my profile because that is the order it is going to be written, so keep your eyes open~**

**And please leave a review! They are so greatly appreciated~ **

**Next chapter=Hearts**

**Until we meet again...**


	6. Ruby

**Sorry for the _extremely_ long wait. **

**Terribly sorry about that. There were, err, complications... **

**I am trying a new style of writing, due to the fact that in literature and writing ALL WE DO IS COPY EVERYONE'S STYLE! And it sucks. Really does. **

**But I was obsessed with this one writer and I sort of adopted a bit of his style. Especially with all of my -s. **

**Sorry I'm trying to experiment and become a better writer. Isn't that what this is all about?**

**Anyways, today is my 1 year anniversary on fanfiction! YEAH~ **

**And to celebrate, I have updated!**

**This chapter is told in Kiku's perspective! **

**Warnings: fjka;dsl no**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Cardverse.**

* * *

~Shuffle 06~

I shifted in my seat as the crowd of blue clad citizens assembled into their cushioned seats for the coronation, feeling a strong sensation of apprehension budding in my stomach. The once lackluster throne room was now dressed in indigo hued decorations. Shielding the afternoon's scorching streaming sunlight – despite it being winter in Spades - from pristine glass windows were satin tapestries painted with three gold spades, the emblem of the oceanic kingdom. The black and white marble tiled floor was covered with a blue rug extending from a regal staircase to three gold thrones, varying in sizes, in the center of the room. The entire aura itself was far more extensive and elegant than anything in the Hearts kingdom, much less in our real world.

Everything seemed so peculiar and almost fantasy-like, as if all of this was an insane dream. We were all convinced it was - Ludwig and I - while Feliciano did not feel the same way. He had the same enthusiasm as a juvenile ten years young. Feliciano smiled cheerfully and clung to Ludwig's side, babbling ridiculous nonsense about how beautiful the kingdom of Spades was or something along those lines.

"Remember, if you see anything out of the ordinary, please do not hesitate to tell me," Ludwig said in a hushed but stern tone.

I nodded. "Hai," I said in my native tongue, although my dull brown eyes were fixed on the odd man whom stood before us in anticipation.

"Ladies and gentleman," a short, blond man said with an odd - probably Nordic - accent. He held up a lean hand to hush the crowd as he spoke. "I am Tino: Ace of Spades. I would first like to thank our guests for being able to come to the ceremony on such short notice." There was a small amount of applause before he continued "please rise to greet your King-to-be." A jovial smile plastered his thin lips as the crowd turned toasted the grand staircase.

Atop the staircase were the three royals all garbed in unique outfits, to say the least. Alfred was attired a white button down dress shirt tucked all too neatly into a pair of beige slacks. A light cerulean vest hung tightly around his torso connected to the royal blue cloak which cascaded to the floor. Veiling his wide, sea blue eyes were a pair of square wired spectacles which slid down the future King of Spades' nose as he walked. Despite the many layers of glamorous clothing, nothing could hide the fear he had, obvious by the way he squeezed Arthur's palm against his before he left.

The King-to-be briskly glided down the stairs, almost forgetting to wave and smile at the crowd of gawking high-class citizens, each one dressed nicer than the prior. He lowered his head in front of Tino and knelt to the floor in respect.

The Ace placed a spade shaped clock and a gold scepter into his hands before recited "Alfred F. Jones, do you vow to lead your kingdom to prosperity and rule our kingdom just and impartial?"

"I will" he said firmly and scanned the crowd with dazed sapphire eyes.

Tino nodded and lowered the large, sapphire studded crown into his honey glazed tresses. "Rise King Alfred the first of Spades."

The crowd clapped and cheered for the young man as he sat gracefully into the tallest of the three thrones. "All hail the King," they cried.

Tino raised his hand and silenced the uproar from the crowd. "Please welcome your Queen-to-be."

Arthur, the male Queen, was dressed fancier than the other two. The Englishman was overwhelmed by a white collared shirt, complete with matching cravat, tucked into a pair of restricting dusky tan trousers. Hugging his abdomen was a high collated dark azure double breasted waist coat with gilded spade shaped buttons, matching that of Alfred's. Swaddling over his slender shoulders was a regal cloak lined with white speckled fur near the fringes, which extended far past his high rising brown military boots. His emerald spheres wavered from the crowd to his hand which he curiously did not wave to the awestruck crowd. His expression, dissimilar to Alfred's, was unyielding and bitter as his copious eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

Arthur knelt before the amour clad Ace as he was handed a circular clock and a smaller gold scepter. "Arthur Kirkland, do you vow to protect your kingdom and pledge allegiance to your King?"

"I w-will," he said, his eyes quite uncertain when a jewel encrusted tiara was placed into his untamed locks.

"Rise Queen Arthur the first of Spades."

The crowd clapped respectfully, unfazed by the fact that their Queen was actually a male. He sat beside Alfred's right in the medium-sized golden throne padded with a azure cushion as the crowd cheered "long live the Queen!" His hand curiously remained at his side instead of interlocked in Alfred's.

Tino, once again, silenced the crowd and introduced the last of the royals, the Jack.

Despite their elegant attire and elaborate ceremony, Yao was the one to capture my attention. My eldest brother was consumed by an oversized satin royal blue jacket, with twin tails elongating past his thighs. Beneath the coat was a pair of snug navy slacks hidden by crème colored ruffles appearing almost feminine. Entwined in his disheveled pulled back charcoal hair was a Chinese-style hat with a feather belonging to a peacock rising out of it to symbolize his stature as Jack.

Yao genuflected before the Ace as he was given a jewel-encrusted sword spanning the length of both his outstretched arms. "Yao Wang, do you vow to balance your kingdom and reign with courage and strength?"

"I will," he replied strongly.

"Rise Jack Yao the first of Spades."

Once more, the crowd cheered for the Jack as he lowered himself in the smallest of the three thrones. His eyes scanned the crowd before locking on mine, and then shamefully glowering at the floor.

"I present to thee, the crown royals of Spades."

* * *

"What a beautiful show!" Feliciano said all too cheerfully. The sovereigns, with the exception of the ones hailing from Spades, were situated in an empty chamber typically used for war meetings. The décor, much like the rest of the castle, was simply divine. The marble ceiling was quite high – held up by a few flying columns - and scattered with Baroque-like paintings. In the center of the room was a mahogany table with the map of Cards sprawled out over it and azure cushioned throne-like seats situated around it.

"Shh," Ludwig hissed at our Jack with a threatening icy blue glare. "Do you want the others to find us?"

"Um…no," he stuttered to say, his chocolate eyes fixed on the black and white marble tiles.

"Ludwig, please continue," Francis said in a monotone inflection, picking at his cuticles, utterly bored.

Vash rolled his sea green eyes and tutted. "Would you at least _act _like you are King?"

Francis growled at his Jack about to refute yet was interrupted by Ivan. "Enough of your immature nonsense! We have a plan to execute and if this is not done at the precise moment, all of our efforts will have become fruitless!" The other immediately calmed, as they were imitated by his fierce and daunting aura. "Now Ludwig, I would love to hear your opinion on this," he started as calmly as he could muster and positioned his chin in his intertwined fingers.

"Actually…" the King of Hearts drawled out looking at my direction. "I was hoping my Queen had a judgment about this. He has never led us wrong before."

I sighed loudly. I knew Ludwig would rely on me, as he has been doing about all of his political judgments since all of us arrived in this ludicrous wonderland. "Arthur, observably," I said and nothing more, not even recognizing his new title as Queen. It was blatantly obvious the Englishman was the one holding the magic key that would allow us to return to the reality we all lusted for. His curious actions and uncharacteristic emotions only helped emphasize my theory.

However, this prompted the pompous Diamond King to scowl. "That disgusting hag would not know two things about such an art as magic."

"I respect my Queen's decision. If you believe us to be wrong whom do you think it is?" Ludwig asked coldly and crossed his left leg over his right.

"The King of course. He would not be King if he wasn't."

Ivan laughed spitefully. "You do not actually believe that incompetent _American _actually is our key to leaving this dreaded land?"

"Of course," he said flamboyantly with a flick of the wrist. "Do not tell me you think it is the Queen too."

"Nyet," he said in Russian, as if to frighten us. "The Jack of course."

My eyes widened slightly.

I did not dare to think of the possibilities of what Ivan would do to my brother; what torture he would force him to endure. _What if he found out he was not the one who held the way home? Slaughter him? _My mind ran through the possibilities, disregarding the muddled screeches from those barbarian royals.

"Does legend not say that the Jack is the wisest of the land?"

Francis snorted. "Maybe in Spades."

"Do you dare mock your Jack?" Vash gritted through his teeth.

"Brother," Lili said in a feeble attempt to calm down her furious brother.

Feliciano pouted and turned towards Ludwig. "Ve~ Ludwig, I'm not dumb am I?"

"Of course not Feli," he assured the Jack before he had a chance to sob.

"Immature do you not agree Elizaveta?" Roderich asked and combed a hand through his messy hair.

"I think it is cute," she said with a half-hearted smile.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Ivan shouted over the commotion. "Each kingdom will take a captive, respectfully. Agreed?"

The crowd of royals muttered "agreed" before disbanding.

I heaved my limp body off of the blue padded seat when a hand graced my shoulder. "We need to talk."

I turned to see Ludwig towering over me, his slick short blond hair and stone unsympathetic blue eyes enforced his serious demeanor.

"Of course, King Ludwig," I replied as graciously as I could, as to not upset the stiff King of Hearts.

Ludwig raised his hand. "Please, no formalities. I trust your opinion with the Queen. I also trust that you will take him prisoner."

I raised a thin arched eyebrow. "And you will not join me?"

"I have some…_other_ matters to preoccupy myself," he said gesturing to Feliciano mingling with Elizaveta and the others, a wine glass in hand.

I nodded. "I accept your task."

_TBC?_

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I think I am enjoying this writing style...maybe a bit too much :/**

**I'm sorry that I just ended it like that but I could not think of a way to write out the kidnapping part without it being totally awkward...so I left it like that. Sorry. **

**I hope you are also not unaware that I favour the Spades kingdom like crazy. jfkdsla;jfdksa;ljfads;kl help. **

**I just have too many UsUk feels...**

**Don't worry, the other pairings will have a turn soon enough ;) **

**And now for my favourite (did you notice that I stopped using the 'U's in my writing!?) part:**

**rexlover180: uwu Thank you. I am dearly sorry for not updating but I hope this has satisfied you!**

**detima1: And kidnapping is only the beginning ;) OMG I thought about the sack thing too! I was actually going to write that...LOL I guess great minds think alike. Thank you~ **

**SaySaeri: Oh Ivan, you lovable devil~ Thanks for reviewing! **

**Iggy Butt: You will just have to see ;)**

**Guest: Well...at least you saw the Spades one (yes, I favour Spades :P)**

**Now that reviewing is over...**

******Thank you for all my wonderful and awesome reviewers! Please leave a review! I love hearing what you have to say~**

**Next chapter=I honestly do not know yet, probably Spades.**

**Tootles. **


End file.
